The Harlequin Wicked
by BurrbleFish
Summary: After five years, Team 7's coming back. Distraught and in emotional turmoil, Sakura's life becomes something she questions. And during this storm, another brews in the distance. Enemies and allies come to the battle front and meet in the middle to settle a score. Armed with a new weapon, Sakura's about to bring the house down. :: MultiSaku
1. Intonation

**• ****Rated T for language ****•**

* * *

**THE HARLEQUIN WICKED**

* * *

**I: Intonation**

* * *

"_Sakura, how many are at camp_?"

"_Only two on my side_."

"_Shikamaru_?"

"Two tailing me."

"_Alright. Incapacitate them. I'll locate their base camp._"

_"Roger."_

"Roger."

Shikamaru clenched his jaw then dove diagonally to the left, hearing the shaking of tree branches behind him. Two bodies of chakra were hot on his ass, moving like a mini storm. The rogue nin were sloppy and not precise, but they were strong. Brute and big, they were also annoyingly persistent in robbing them.

It was smart to split the three treasures they needed to take back to Konoha among them. No one had to take all at once - the work was divided. But it was still a real pain in the ass.

"Hey, you fucking bastard," one of the two had snarled out. The crude mouthed man - Shikamaru wished nothing more than to shove a bar of soap into his throat. "Slow the hell down so we can steal your fucking treasure!"

Vulgar and disgusting laughter boomed from the other that followed him.

"Like a pirate," Shikamaru muttered, stopping at the edge of a clearing he'd found. He turned to face his chasers, who paused to step foot on the other side.

They wore matching wicked grins, faces besides eyes and lips covered in gauze. Dull blues and dark violet on them. Nice colors for otherwise ugly personalities.

Shikamaru was the first to make a move, letting a row of kunai fly before him. The plum-eyed one came forward first, sweeping his cloak around to catch the weapons. As his back turned, his partner was there to cover with a flurry of shuriken.

But the pineapple-headed shinobi was quicker, jumping back to barely dodge the attack. He couldn't dodge a punch to the shoulder, and swung back to land on his knees. He was in the air again, avoiding a rain of weapons. At the same time, he dropped a smoke bomb, allowing himself to create a clone.

The clone ran into the kicked up dust, moving into the heart of it with his tanto blade unsheathed.

Shikamaru numero uno sat in the bushes, carefully veiling his chakra and amping up the amount devoted into the clone.

_'So their battle tactic is dual,' _Shikamaru gauged, watching the battle through his clone's eyes. They moved in sync, even though the splitting of the rogue nin appeared near random. But now, it didn't seem as so.

Yet, in the off-chance that it _was _random, then they were in tune with each other. Every one person in the group could work well with whoever they were paired with.

Shikamaru clenched his teeth, realizing. They would pose even more of a threat than he assumed.

"Found ya, little deer boy, nn," was the low whisper behind him that got him to move.

* * *

Neji was down on all fours, crawling. He'd just put out the order to get rid of these nin quickly and efficiently - they were nothing more than rogues. Thus, he was on the move.

He shook his feet to get rid of the mud clinging to his shoes, carefully wiping them so that they didn't track to his location. He cloaked his chakra, feeling two presences traveling throughout the enemy camp.

"How much longer until it's done?" the burliest one whined. He moved into Neji's line of vision, sitting on a tree stump and lighting a pile of firewood. The other had followed him, standing by the fire they made and feeling the heat. All that was visible of their faces were light blue eyes, the other owning a cloudy green hue.

"Patience, you annoying lug," he chastised. "Besides, we have company."

His dark forests stared into the greenery, directly at Neji.

The Hyuuga cursed.

Caught.

"I see your shadow there, shinobi."

Neji took off after those words were spoken, mind sorting through the encounter. When the hell did they find him out?

Eyes widened.

_'He didn't need to make a fire,' _he realized. _'He lit one to catch my shadow.'_

Mentally scolding himself for his mistake, he scanned his tail to find them chasing him at an alarming speed. They'd catch up to him quickly - faster than he deemed possible for a group of rogues.

_"Neji, Sakura,"_ came the static-y buzz of his receiver. _"I take it you guys realized we're not dealing with a couple of amateurs."_

_"Whatcha got, Shika?"_ Sakura inquired, sounding a bit strained. The concern Neji had was held behind thin lips, waiting for an answer.

_"The ones I'm dealing with are dual fighters. I'm assuming that's how the rest are, too."_

"Change accordingly," Neji ordered. "Get rid of them and meet at the checkpoint."

_"Roger."_

_"Roger."_

Neji prepared another scan when a something barreled into his side from the right. He flew sideways, grunting in pain at the blunt force to his ribs, feeling a few collapse under the force. He turned to land on all fours, skidding sideways.

He activated his Byakugan, pumping chakra into his eyes. The veins around them bulged to accommodate the chakra flow, watching as both his current enemies dropped down from the trees across from him. The bigger one gave a conniving smirk, shoving his katana into the ground. He flicked up the blade, bringing with it rubble, and creating a crack that split the earth.

The Hyuuga shinobi back flipped to avoid a jagged fissure that erupted, stabbing through where he was standing. But he was met with gauze wrapping around his arms and legs. The second rogue had been there to catch him when he fell.

_'Shit.'_

He forced chakra into his wrists and ankles, burning the gauze at the raw energy and immediately jumping away from another katana swing.

This would take much longer than he expected.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip, tightening her fists. If Shikamaru's assumption was correct, then they had a great advantage over them. Two to one was already difficult, but their teamwork was no joking matter. That made them twice the adversaries they originally were.

_'And I thought we'd get let off easy this time,'_ Sakura complained inwardly, exasperated.

"Over here, princess."

Her first instinct was to punch directly behind her. Unfortunately, she only dispelled a clone, catching a glimpse of brown eyes staring dully at her.

She swung back around, knowing it was used to redirect her attention. But she knew better than that, already on guard at the sight of both of her opponents forming a stance in perfect unison before her.

The second of the two had deep black eyes, and she felt it difficult to stare into them. Uncomfortable and a little doubtful, Sakura clenched her hand.

_'I need to separate them. If they rely on teamwork, then I have to break that.'_

The lighter-eyed one jumped to attention immediately, letting chains rain from the depths of his cloak. They reached out like long arms, aiming to snatch her.

She dodged one, punching the other. Her arm pulsed, burning upon impact, and she hissed. She retracted, backflipping to avoid another reach-around. Medical chakra flowed into her arm again, repairing the burnt out chakra points. The sheer energy that radiated from the chains told her they were made of pure, hard chakra - something that would prove to be difficult to battle.

Sakura barely registered a whisper before a genjutsu befell the area. It didn't change any of her surroundings besides the rogues disappearing, and she wasted little time in dispelling it.

"Impressive," came the smooth voice of the dark-eyed one as he zig-zagged towards her location.

Before he could come any closer, she already had the ground erupting in fissures from her monstrous punch. It raised literal hell - she controlled her chakra to bring upon the area a divide. Summoning a shadow clone, she ordered it to tail the light-eyed one, and she, herself, ran after the other.

With them separated, she might have a chance.

He appeared in her line of vision, looking like he'd been waiting for her in the middle of a clearing. She dove straight for him with an enhanced fist, prepared to beat his heart out of his chest.

But he faded, and only a burning sensation was left on her stomach.

"Shit," she cursed, curled over in pain. Medical chakra was already flowing to repair any ruptures and bruises. "Kai."

The genjutsu officially shattered for real and her two opponents stood above her, staring down.

Their eyes glowed a different shade in the new angle. A...A _familiar_ shade.

"See you, princess," the light-eyed one murmured.

And they sunk into the ground like liquid, seeping into the earth. All at once, their presences disappeared, all traces cleared.

Sakura got up to her feet with a bit of effort, feeling the bruise heal on her stomach. It was a packed punch that caught her off guard, and that genjutsu was so well placed that it took a punch without a hand for her to notice that something was up.

_"-kura, Shikamaru. Sakura. Come in."_

The kunoichi pressed her receiver into her ear, tuning in. "Here."

_"Same."_

_"Have you guys gotten rid of them?"_

Sakura glanced at where they'd disappeared. "They got rid of themselves."

_"...Get to the checkpoint. We'll discuss more there."_

_"Roger."_

She felt an overwhelming surge of emotion - one she'd never felt before. Uneasiness settled in her stomach.

"...Roger."

* * *

"It was...odd."

"No kidding."

Neji put down his tea, rubbing his temples. Their encounter was leaving them completely lost.

"What about motive?"

Shikamaru add his two cents. "Well. One of the ones chasing me talked about trying to take the cargo that I was carrying. But he never actively went for it."

Sakura absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, healed save for an odd feeling in its pit. "They were a weird group of rogues," she began, earning her attention from her fellow companions.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Is there something we're missing?"

"I...Okay," Sakura continued, sighing, "this is going to sound crazy. But something about them felt familiar."

Shikamaru nodded. "I know what you mean. But first and foremost, we need to figure out what they want and whether they'll come back." He swished his bowl of sake. "If they do come back, we're screwed. They're too skilled to take on, and we're all outnumbered three to six."

The Hyuuga prodigy released a long sigh. "Then we have no time to waste. We have to go before they find us again."

Shikamaru, opposite from him, put down his share of ryo at the same time his teammates did. "Considering their ability, that won't take very long."

The trio walked outside of the teahouse and nodded to each other. In a blink of an eye, they zipped out of existence, leaving only a trail of dust behind.

* * *

After the debriefing, Tsunade dismissed the three.

Her amber gaze sat pointedly on a feminine countenance. "Not you. Sakura, I need you to stay for a little bit."

The two men beside her left her with odd gazes. Reluctantly, they complied, leaving the women to themselves. Once the door shut, Tsunade went straight to business.

"Sakura, I need you to sit down," she began, tone that of her shishou instead of her mother-figure. "Brace yourself."

The pinkette nodded, not at all liking the feeling sitting in her veins.

"...Shino's squadron was sent to complete a mission a couple of weeks ago." The blonde Hokage poured herself a drink, her student not bothering to scold her. This time, she looked like she needed it. After taking a gulp, she swished its contents, continuing. "They're scheduled for a return in about another week's time. During their...their travels back, they found a couple of missing souls."

"Missing souls?" Sakura's eyes widened slowly in bitter realization. "...Don't tell me..."

Tsunade sighed again, nodding. "They were found unconscious. Probably after duking it out. They'll be here in a week. All of them."

Sakura clenched her fist at her side, not going by unnoticed.

_'Those mother fuckers are coming back. After five years.'_

The ruler of Konoha fell into the mother-like figure Sakura loved greatly. Amber eyes softened into citrine pools, motherly instincts coming to light. She stood from her desk, walking until she was directly before her beautiful daughter.

Her fingers wove into pink hair, holding her up and drawing her into her arms. Immediately, hands capable of taking mountains down much like hers, gripped the top she wore. Tsunade's heart collapsed a bit at the girl's shaking form.

Five years of struggling with her identity, trying to understand why she'd been left behind when she was capable, took a great toll on her. But because of that suffering, she became someone who lived up to expectation.

It still didn't excuse the wrongs she'd been done.

"Sakura," Tsunade whispered into silk locks. As tears slowly began to stain the front of her top, she tightened her hold. "I want you on vacation for a week with Neji and Shikamaru."

Before any sound of rebuttal could be made, Tsunade continued.

"Don't fight me on this Sakura. When they walk into the village next week, I know there'll be a big commotion. But I don't know what _you're_ going to do. And frankly, you getting stressed at the hospital won't make it any better." She laughed lightly at that and by then, Sakura's tears had stopped. "Take some time to prepare yourself."

Teeth clenched and hands fisted. Sakura nodded abruptly into the folds of her top, and without looking, disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

But Tsunade said nothing and returned to her paperwork, not bothering to remove the petals littering her office. The fragrance comforted her growing worry in an odd way.

"Shizune, get me another dozen bottles of sake. It's going to be a long week."

* * *

Sakura's entire emotional state was on the brink of collapse.

_"They'll be here in a week. All of them."_

Life just didn't seem to be fair.

That day during the Chunin Exams, she devoted herself to her training and put forth that effort during Naruto's leave and Sasuke's defection. At the time, she'd managed to patch up some of the holes Sasuke had made in her from leaving. And putting her on a goddamn bench at that.

When Naruto came back, it strengthened her heart, and eventually, Kakashi returned to their side, too. Sai and Yamato were introduced and in a short amount of time, they formed a bond.

But then they left five years ago. It was an all-time low blow - a hit that she'd never get better from. At a secret conference that Sakura had accidentally stumbled upon when she was delivering hospital reports to Tsunade.

Those words that left stinging holes in her again.

_"We can't let her on the mission."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, Sakura's not cut out for this kind of mission."_

_"Sasuke is a _dangerous_ person. And even if we do get him to come back with us, it won't happen without a fight."_

_"Sakura is capable of handling herself. She could be an important asset in more than just fighting and healing. She's your _support_! She'll be _there_!"_

_"...Baa-chan... I..."_

_"...Uzumaki. I swear to _Kami_, if you-"_

_"-...I agree with them."_

_"Naruto..."_

_"I'm sorry. But Sakura-chan is an important person to me. She and Kakashi-sensei are all that's left of Team 7. I've already lost Sasuke, and sensei's risking his life to help. I can't lose Sakura-chan, too."_

_"...She won't be happy about hearing this."_

_"Then she doesn't need to know."_

But she did know. She was there.

An unspoken agreement had passed between her supposed team members and the Hokage, and Sakura was there to witness her team leave the Konoha gates later that night.

They didn't bother with a goodbye.

Sakura's feet had led her to the front of her house, and she stared dully at the cherry wood door in front of her. Her hand sat in her pocket, touching the keys that unlocked it.

Ever since they left, it was hard to pick herself back up. But her friends, who all fared much better than her when it came to their teams, were there to support her.

Eventually, she gained two people who didn't touch the holes in her heart. Instead, they made room for themselves and occupied her with happiness and completion. Something she'd been lacking for so long.

But all of that effort, all of that healing. It would get torn to shreds in a week.

She gripped her keys suddenly, eyes forming a harsh gaze.

_'If they want to barge back here and fuck things up again, so be it.' _A smirk scarier than what Neji was capable of began to appear._ 'But they better not expect a warm hug from anyone. If anything, I hope they rot in their personal hells for a little bit.'_

Sakura yanked out her keys from her pocket and made to shove it into the keyhole, when the door swung open.

Neji and Shikamaru, both dressed in cute pajama pants and t-shirts, stood there. Shikamaru held a pair of pajama pants made for her, and in Neji's arms was their kitten, Kanna, and a cup of tea.

Both had heart warming smiles that drew out a beautiful one from the girl.

"Come on and get some rest, Sakura," Shikamaru invited. Nothing sounded greater.

_'This week, I'll dedicate it to my boys.'_

* * *

**• For some of you, you might have seen me post a story with the same name. I re-read it and didn't like how it was going at all. I was going to make it an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover, but I reached several plot complications that I constructed a different story. •**

**• A lot of 'Team 7 coming back' stories exist, so here's my contribution to the category, hehe. Hopefully, things go well. I absolutely adore NejiSakuShika. But there will be more Sakura-love soon! •**

**• And for those who share my view of Team 7, just you wait. We'll make those boys pay ;) •**

**• Thanks for reading, my dears~! •**

**-burrblefish**


	2. Misconception

**• ****Rated T for language ****•**

* * *

**THE HARLEQUIN WICKED**

* * *

**II: Misconception**

* * *

_Lean left. Dodge. Block. Dodge. Evade. Swipe. Punch._

It was like a dance that Sakura had managed to lure Neji into. And despite the repetitive moves, to Neji, it felt right.

So they continued their routine until each movement was etched into their minds.

Only up until a punch was landed.

The ground groaned and quaked in response to the fist. With a thrown violent smirk, she let the earth rumble and overtake the clearing. Neji cursed, too immersed in their previous banter to correctly dodge. So he let his feet take the brunt and used the erupting fissures to launch himself upwards.

He activated his Byakugan just as Sakura appeared behind him, and dodged an enhanced kick. He pulled on the leg to maneuver himself upright and threw her body down towards the dirt.

Instead, it dispelled in a cloud of dust, the real one coming to uppercut him.

It threw him farther into the sky and he clenched his teeth, letting a barrage of shuriken fly. All dodged, she came up to confront him in quick taijutsu.

The attacks gradually became faster and faster, the speed capable of making both Gai and Lee cry in pride.

As he blocked and dodged constantly, Neji couldn't help but channel his Byakugan. He used the ability to glimpse at her chakra points to end the game. But something didn't strike him right.

His body went rigid for a second.

Like time had slowed for him, he saw the majority of her main chakra points beginning to dim, energy redirected to somewhere else. A place he originally thought was an area where chakra separated into two pathways. But this was joined closer than that.

Her third-eye chakra point.

"Wait, Sa-!"

A punch had been landed in his moment of vulnerability.

And thus, Neji Hyuuga was out like a light.

* * *

After safely leaving Neji at the hands of an exasperated Shikamaru back at home, Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, smiling broadly. Today, she'd managed to perform another rare K.O on the Hyuuga, who was hard to catch since Lee's speed surpassed hers.

She couldn't shake the feeling that he had wanted to say something to her, but that thought was quickly overrided by her giddiness.

_'Ah, great day.'_

Good thing, though. Her mood would come tumbling down in five days.

But for now, she was enjoying her freedom.

"H-Hey, Sakura!"

Before any sort of question about who it was that called out to her came to thought, an overgrown pup by the name of Akamaru attacked her from behind.

He launched himself onto her and knocked her onto the ground. Yanking air out of the grinning kunoichi, the fur-ball began showing his affection, licking the smaller girl's face.

Sakura laughed at the sudden attack, scratching Akamaru behind the ear out of instinct. It calmed the overly excited one, frantic licks and howls reduced to adorable noises that wanted more of her attention.

"A-Akamaru!"

The proud owner of the canine, Kiba, ran up to them, looking very ragged. He yanked the dog off comically and wagged a finger at the now whimpering sweetheart. The Inuzuka held out a hand and pulled the kunoichi up, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that, Sakura. He likes to attack pretty girls."

The goofy smile on his face made the pinkette laugh out loud. She smiled at him, not at all bothered by the surprise encounter.

"If that's a compliment, why thank you."

Grinning, Kiba bowed dramatically before her. "So what brings your lovely self out here?" he asked, taking her arm and looping it around his.

As Akamaru tailed behind them, Sakura walked. "I felt like taking a stroll." Pride adorned her face. "I knocked out Neji today in a spar."

"No way! That prick's one cold Titanic-killer, but he's got skill to back it. So tell me, princess, what'd you do?"

Sakura's look of triumph made Kiba's inner fan-boy faint over and over. She was scary and she was almighty, but there was no denying that she was bite-sized and too damn cute to take seriously sometimes.

"Hmm... I don't know. He just seemed to leave an opening, and I thought he was just letting me win, but the look on his face when he went down totally didn't say that."

Kiba's raucous laughter cut the wind, and it was a sound that was contagious upon impact.

Without her noticing, he'd managed to lead her into one of the many open fields that Kiba liked to take Akamaru and his family's canines out to play when they weren't on duty or with any relatives.

The expanse of the field was covered in fresh green grass and orange wild flowers that blended red at the tips. It was a small area, but it was a place that played more than just a place to him.

This was his safe haven.

He sat himself and Sakura on a large boulder, Akamaru running around and chasing the butterflies that fluttered nearby.

"So... So Sakura..."

The pinkette immediately picked up on the lack of playfulness and turned her head to make eye contact. He didn't meet her gaze, instead watching Akamaru scale another boulder to capture a violet butterfly.

"...I heard. From Shino and Hinata..."

Sakura's sigh spoke more than her words could.

"I was surprised you didn't go with them on the mission in the first place."

Kiba shrugged, putting a nearly weightless smile on his face. "It'd be kinda weird, heh. Two couples, and then me. Still can't get over the pairings."

"Hey, Shino and Hinata are a cute couple."

"I was talking about Chouji and Ino."

"...Er..."

"See?"

"...Yeah, I see your point..."

Kiba chuckled at the face she was making. But in all seriousness, he had been in worry ever since he found out that his teammates' temporary squadron returning with five extra people.

Five people. One of which had defected like the bastard he was. Two that came from sources unknown, deep inside of Konoha. Another who posed as a sensei who hardly paid attention to the female on his team. And the knuckle head who had started it all.

Truth be told, he'd been hoping to find Sakura since he heard she came back from her mission two days ago.

"Sakura, I want you to tell me," he began. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah."

But those tears couldn't lie to him.

* * *

Neji had woken up to Shikamaru sitting in the loveseat beside the couch, reading a novel and sipping a cup of green tea. A still piping hot cup sat on the coffee table for him as well.

"Drink some, it'll make you feel better."

Without even acknowledging the advice, the Hyuuga sat up and drank.

Some minutes after finishing it, lavender eyes stared directly at his best friend. The man in question caught this serious gaze and sighed, setting down the book on the table. Then came a pregnant silence.

Eventually, it was broken.

"Shikamaru..."

This was more serious than he assumed. He'd just been addressed by his first name.

"...How many main chakra points exist in the head?" What an odd question.

"...Two."

Neji bit his lip at that answer.

_'Two are in the head. But Sakura's were...were closer than they should be...'_

"Neji?"

The Hyuuga looked up at him. Concern was lightly evident.

"Today, I saw something in Sakura's chakra system. Something that shouldn't be happening."

Shikamaru stopped him with a hand and got up, going upstairs. Patiently, Neji waited as the pineapple-headed shadow manipulator headed into Sakura's room. Seconds later, he was down the stairs, fingers flipping through an old medical booklet.

Behind the cover was a chakra pathway guide.

Labeled and color-coded, the human body stood with all eight main chakra points and the tenketsu noted.

"What did you see was wrong?"

Neji took the pencil offered to him and circled the two that were marked on the head.

"Don't laugh. But these two," Neji began. "They were closer together. Like they were about to join."

Shikamaru's lips stiffened into a firm line.

"That's impossible. No where is it stated that the chakra points can be joined like that."

Neji nodded. "It's what I saw. I've seen many chakra systems. This one was different."

Shikamaru sat down as he gazed at his friend's written notes.

"It's possible to make your main points more pronounced to make them seem like you're just one body of chakra. Kind of like if you had two flashlights." Shikamaru's hands gestured in front of him. "If you dim both lights, you see both circles. But if you increase the intensity, it'll look like one big ball of light. In ninja terms, it's like Lee and his Eight Gates that open all his points."

Neji shook his head abruptly.

"But this is unheard of," Shikamaru continued. "What you're trying to say is two points are literally merging. And that's not possible."

Nothing could change the Hyuuga's mind.

Shikamaru was sure.

"I know what I saw."

* * *

Naruto's brain felt like it was swelling.

Way too many thoughts were plaguing his mind. He was only five days from home and nothing left him more excited. Different things swam around in his head - thoughts of Konoha, and of friends, and of...well...of Sakura.

_'Sakura-chan...'_

"It isn't the time to wallow in self-pity," Shino remarked on the opposite side of the campfire. The phrase shook Naruto from his reverie and left him in a state of relative shock. And he knew by the atmosphere that his sensei was feeling the same.

The comment was sudden, and dare he say it, antagonizing.

Ever since they'd been found by Shino's squad and nursed back to health steadily by Ino, their rescue team had been all cold and calculating. Kakashi had brushed it off, saying it was how jounin ninja acted, but even he had his doubts.

None of it was making sense.

And while Sai, Yamato, and Sasuke were still unconscious, it surprised him how skilled his friends had become after five years. The prowess was displayed through a bandit ambush, a surprise attack, and some healing here and there.

Ino was opposed to healing them, saying they should just be dragged to Konoha. While Hinata and Chouji didn't openly voice it, they were in definite agreement. To Shino, it seemed as if naivety was a word that team apparently wasn't familiar with.

"I wasn't pitying myself," Naruto muttered under his breath, crossing his arms with an indignant noise. "I was just thinking... About, you know. Stuff. Saku-"

"_Sakura_, isn't someone you should bother yourself with," Ino interrupted, having returned with Hinata from washing off in a nearby river. Her eyes were two cuts of hard sapphire. "You don't need to worry about her."

"More like, brace yourselves," Chouji commented, picking up a slab of the pig's meat he'd been roasting over the fire and feeding a piece to his blonde girlfriend. She shared a dazzling smile with him - one Naruto didn't think she was capable of after all the harsh treatment directed at them.

But that comment caught Kakashi's attention.

"Care to elaborate?" he questioned, deceptively keeping his keen eyes on his small orange book. He veiled his interest thinly. With nonchalant intent, he chose his next words. "Sakura isn't as unpredictable as she used to be."

Unseen, Hinata had clenched a fist and accidentally split the stones she was supposed to use to weigh down a corner of her tent. Sighing to herself and ignoring her boyfriend's prodding gaze, she put the pieces down and absently looked for another.

"'Unpredictable'. I'm assuming you're talking about her strength," was Shino's intuitive input, heavily pulling his stare away from the female. When she came to swat his arms, he warded them away with a huff.

The Hyuuga female giggled, smiling warmly at her man before gathering Ino and heading into their tent. They zipped it up.

Only Naruto, Kakashi, Chouji, and Shino were left, wrung around the campfire.

"And her healing," Kakashi picked up, "isn't anything new, either."

"Would _you, _pray tell, like to elaborate?"

Kakashi didn't notice the gritted teeth behind the high collar. "I know all she's got. I did put her through a second bell test. There's nothing else she can surprise me with. I'm her sensei."

Unable to take the suddenly suffocating air, Chouji got up, muttering something about turning in. He disappeared into the tent he and his squad's leader were sharing.

Shino took that as his cue to leave as well, afraid that if he stayed any longer, he'd endanger his reputation of good manners towards elders. Any more back sass about Sakura's prowess, and he wouldn't hesitate to leave Team 7 at her mercy once they reentered the village.

With a heavy sigh through the nose, he got up, taking with him his metal cup of river water.

"As long as Sakura's fist is still twitching when we get back, we won't have a problem."

He poured the cup's contents over the fire, extinguishing it. The looks of confusion at his statement went by ignored.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**• There ya have it folks. Chapter two. •**

**• I don't know whether I'm totally satisfied or not with the way it's written, but I kind of think it's necessary. Confusing, I know, but the constant cuts are needed. Soon, though, the scenes are going to flow longer and better. Bear with me for a bit :P And I'll explain the whole chakra thing next chapter, too. •**

**• It's also a bit necessary to make Team 7 seem a bit asshole-y. Hehe. Next chapter is their entry and some more Sakura-mystery stuff. Anyone like GaaSaku? Yes? Good XD •**

**- burrblefish**


End file.
